Occult
Occult Occult is known to be a killer element.It requires Hell(2230 diamonds),Horror(3400 diamonds) and 1000 diamonds.It costs roughly 6630 diamonds.It is second to the strongest Killer Element.Being the first is Holy. Statistics Damage : Extreme Defense : Above Average Speed : Sluggish According to the Creator... Spells in this element is extremely dangerous and should be totally feared of.But due to overpowered damage,speed is nerfed to make it fair.Mana is increased for it to be hard to use.Some players find this element VERY annoying to counter,and VERY easy to use.But majority of the people out there still struggles using the element in a whole set.Terrible combo makers regret buying this element because they think of its low combo potential.In truth,a whole set of Occult is more powerful than the typical combo that every pro uses(Water Beam + Consecutive Fire Bullets + Blaze Column).Much more powerful than a whole set of Aurora. Spells Red Illumination User shoots out red glowing projectiles that deliver a stun and a high amount of damage. -->This is a multi-projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown.The user shoots a small amount of orbs that glow red.Each deal 19 ~ 46 damage.Description below shows how many are shot,when uncharged or charged. ^Instant Click : 6 orbs (19 x 6 = 114) (46 x 6 = 276) ^Charged(0.5 - 1 second) : 9 orbs (19 x 9 = 171) (46 x 9 = 414) ^Charged(1.5 seconds) : 12 orbs (19 x 12 = 228) (46 x 12 = 552) ^Fully Charged(2 seconds) : 15 orbs (19 x 15 = 285) (46 x 15 = 690) A debuff is also triggered,named "Grim's Curse".Grim's Curse is a greater debuff of Curse.The opponent not only takes greater damage from other spells,Healing Spells are disabled for 5 seconds(does not occur with projectile spells).The cooldown will restart after it. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 600 shards *'Note : '''Grim's Curse is known to be one of the deadliest debuffs. *'Tip : Stun Spells such as Vine Trap and/or Water Beam can be used to create devastating damage. '''Gory Blast Shoot a blast that will terrorize affected players and deal medium damage.Leaves a trail of blood that stuns opponents who step on it. -->The user shoots a red,bloody blast that leaves a trail of blood while travelling.Players who walk,step or run on it will be stunned and pushed away from the trail.The blast can turn players to bloody avatars,terrorizing them(similar to Bloodcurdling Blast from Nightmare element).The projectile deals 290 ~ 460 damage. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 825 shards '' *'Tip : To dodge this spell,flip backwards,use Wind Cannon or Great Fire Blast(Wind Cannon to push the blast back and Great Fire Blast to make it explode)to protect yourself. '''Satanic Altar Creates an altar that becomes the caster's healing source.Damages and pushes opponents who tend to come near. -->This is a healing and a shield spell at the same time.The user creates an altar that heals the caster by 20 for 15 seconds(20 per second).In a total of 300 health recovered,this spell is said to be better than Scintillant Rejuvination,which requires charging.This spell also protects you from close range fighters,as the altar tazes players with red lasers that slowly push them away and deal low damage(25 ~ 50 damage).The whole damage output depends on the opponent's distance.The altar lasts for 17 seconds and the spell's cooldown is 21 seconds. *Consumes 750 mana(rip mana)and costs 1000 shards Occultic Ring User's mouse cursor clicks a small area where the ground cracks,dragging the player to oblivion,killing them.They will respawn on the location the caster clicked,having half of their health lost.Health beyond half is not accounted for respawning on the same location. -->This spell is similar to Reincarnation from Love element.The user clicks an area where the ground vigorously shakes and creates an opening.A red ring is made to see the boundary.Players near or within the ring will be dragged to the center during the vigorous shaking.The rumbling lasts for 4 seconds.After that,the ground opens and slowly drag the player/s to oblivion.They will die.After a couple of seconds,they will respawn on the same area.They will have 50% of their health lost.If the opponent's health is beyond half,they will be teleported to the safe zone instead.This is a close range spell with an 18 second cooldown. *Consumes 650 mana and costs 1500 shards *'Tip : '''The spell is slow but powerful.Take time to waste mana to use Transportation spells to escape.If you ever fleed,it's time to do your move. '''Oblivious Moments' User cracks the ground with a large fist and send players up in the air,wether they are within or near the vicinity.They are striked with red lasers that can potentially kill them. -->The user cracks the ground with a huge,red fist.The ground cracks and players nearby will be sent to the air.Players within the blast radius of the fist explosion will take additional damage(250 ~ 375).Then they are sent to the air,like the other players did.Blood Red Lasers will penetrate through their avatar.It will pulsate and deal 36 ~ 68 damage per pulsation.20 pulsations are made,dealing a total of 720 ~ 1360 damage.This is known to be third to the most powerful ultimate.Being second is Natural Destruction and first is Holy. *Consumes 1200 mana and costs 2000 shards